Ocean Wide
by slcswimmer14
Summary: One-Shot songfic The House of Anubis is separating for the summer and Nina and Fabian seem the most upset about it. Something comes up and they prove to themselves and the rest of the house that their love can last, even with an ocean separating them.


_**A/N: I recommend listening to the song 'Ocean Wide' by The Afters as you read this.**_

* * *

_Look outside  
It's already light and the stars ran away with the night  
Things were said, words that we'll try forget,  
it's so hard to admit I know we've made mistakes  
I see through all the tears but that's what got us here_

"Hey Nina." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his.

"Hi." She felt him set his head on his shoulder.

"What're you looking at?" He asked.

"The sunrise." They stood in silence at the window near the telescope.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"It's only two months you know." He whispered into her ear. She turned around in his arms.

"I know. But every time I leave it just seems to hurt worse. The first time I was lonely all summer. The second time I was about ready to convince Gran to let me ask either you or Amber come over I missed you guys so much. And this time is going to be much worse." They stared at each other.

"Well we never seem to get effected by it. Now do we?" She shook her head.

"My cab will be here in an hour." She said as she turned back around in his arms.

"I know." So for the next hour they alternated between kissing each other or Fabian holding Nina closely to him.

When her cab was set to be there in five minutes, they walked outside.

_If love is an ocean wide  
We'll swim in the tears we cry  
They'll see us through to the other side  
We're gonna make it  
When love is a raging sea  
You can hold on to me  
We'll find a way tonight  
Love is an ocean wide_

They stood on the porch, and Fabian lightly held both of Nina's hands.

"I'm going to miss you you know." She said as a tear slid down her face. He gently wiped it away.

"I'm going to miss you too you know." She gave him a small smile. He leaned down to kiss her and Nina kissed him back with all the love she could muster.

All too soon, a cab pulled up to the house and honked its horn. Slowly they pulled apart.

"I've gotta go." She whispered. He nodded and they walked down the steps, Fabian carrying Nina's suitcase. He put them in the trunk and right as the door shut, Nina hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Tell Amber I'm sorry that I didn't wake her and that I'll call her when I land." She pulled back. "Right after I call you of course." He smiled and Nina hugged him one last time.

"I love you. Forever-"

"And always." Fabian finished. Nina pulled back.

"Love you too. Forever and always." He told her. He quickly kissed her one last time before opening her cab door for her.

She climbed in and Fabian shut the door behind her. The cab pulled away then and Fabian waved goodbye to Nina until the cab was out of sight and then walked back into the house.

_I'll stay right here  
__It's where I'll always belong  
Tied with your arms  
__Days like this, I wish the sun wouldn't set  
I don't want to forget  
What made us feel this way  
You see through all my fears  
And that's what got us here_

He walked in and Amber quickly came down the stairs.

"Don't tell me I've missed her." She said.

"Sorry Ambs. You just missed her." Amber sadly walked down the rest of the stairs and eventually stood in front of Fabian.

"But I didn't even get to say goodbye." She said, her eyes blurring with tears.

"I'm sorry Amber." She quickly wiped at her tears and ran back up the stairs.

He looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway and saw that it was only 5:30. He walked down the hall to his room and crawled into bed, still fully dressed from earlier.

He had issues falling asleep at first, but eventually began a dream.

_She was wrapped in his arms, bruised and a little bloody, but otherwise fine. This he knew was from the quest they had done during this year. She kept on clutching to the back of his shirt, trying to be as close as possible to him and sobbed into his chest.  
_

_Eventually he had her calmed down enough where she pulled back so he could actually see where she had been cut. There was a gash on her forehead, one that might need stitches, but that was it.  
_

_She leaned in and kissed him, and then the scene changed around them.  
_

_When they pulled back, they were lying on a blanket and it was a warm spring night.  
_

_"Hey Fabian." She said as she rested on his chest, looking up at the stars.  
_

_"Yeah Nina." She looked up at him.  
_

_"I love you." He smiled.  
_

_"I love you too." She gave him a wide smile and reached up to kiss him.  
_

_He kept on telling her about the constellations above them but at about midnight, they both fell asleep, tangled together._

He woke up due to Eddie dropping his suitcase on the ground. Fabian irritably looked at him.

"Sorry." The rest of the morning went by quickly, Fabian's parents being the first to pick him up. He kept on watching his phone anticipating the call from Nina.

_If love is an ocean wide  
We'll swim in the tears we cry  
They'll see us through to the other side  
We're gonna make it  
When love is a raging sea  
You can hold on to me  
We'll find a way tonight  
Love is an ocean wide_

It was about 6:00 and he was about to eat dinner when she called him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey love."

"I just landed. I'm waiting for my bag and searching for Gran as we speak."

He heard rustling and then Nina yelling, "Gran. Gran I'm over here!"

"Found her." She told him.

"How was your flight?" He asked.

"Pretty good. Didn't get stuck in between two babies that cried the whole way this time so that's a bonus." They laughed. He heard murmuring and then he heard Nina sigh.

"I've gotta go Fabian. Gran wants me off the phone. Call me later okay?" She asked.

"'Kay. Bye Nina. I love you."

"Bye Fabian. I love you too." He called her about two hours later and that became their ritual. Every night, Fabian would call at 8:00 his time and they would talk anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours.

But there is phone call he will never forget.

"Fabian. My Gran has cancer. I don't think I'm coming back next year."

_Love is an ocean wide enough to forget  
Even when we think we can't_

He supported her for the rest of the summer. She came back to England long enough to talk to Mr. Sweet and spend a few hours with Fabian.

He drove to the school and when Nina saw him, she ran to him.

"Fabian!" She cried as she ran to him. She jumped into his arms and Fabian caught her, holding her tight.

"Hey Nina." She pulled back and kissed him hardly.

"I love you." She told him, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I love you too Neens." A tear slipped down her cheek and Fabian gently wiped it away.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Fighting. But they aren't giving her very long." He hugged her.

"I'm sorry Nina." She shook her head.

"That's not what I'm came here for." Fabian grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

"Speaking of what you came here for, what'd Sweetie say?" She took a deep breath.

"He supported my decision, but depending on how much school I miss, I may not graduate with you guys this year." Fabian stopped and buried Nina in a hug and she started crying.

"It's going to be okay Nina. I promise." He pulled back and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Come on let's go to my house for a bit and then I'll bring you back to the airport."

They talked about things that they had done over the summer and soon arrived at Fabian's house.

"I have to warn you my sister can be a bit... overbearing."

"What do you mean by-"

"Fabian is that Nina!" A little girl who looked like Fabian cried. She ran down the steps and quickly hugged her.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle. You can call me Bells. Fabian's been talking none stop about you all summer!" Nina and Fabian blushed.

"I get it now." Nina said.

They walked inside and there Nina met Fabian's parents.

"Hello there dear. You must be Nina." His mother said as she hugged her. "I'm sorry about your Gran." Nina gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks."

"Come on then, supper is on the table and I'm sure you want a nice home-cooked meal after the day of traveling you've had." She said as she wrapped her arms around Nina's shoulders.

"Well now that you mention it." They ate, Fabian's parents asking her about America, and after they were done, Fabian led Nina to his room for the remaining ten minutes that she was there.

"I just want you to know that I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes for you to come back. Whether that be a week, a month, or a year." She stood on her tip toes, noticing that he was now a few more inches taller than he had been before they had separated for the summer, and kissed him.

"You have no idea how much that means to me right now Fabian." She hugged him until Fabian had to gently take her off him.

"We've got to get going." She nodded and they walked out to his car, Fabian calling his goodbyes to his parents as they walked out the door.

They rode to the airport in a comfortable silence. Fabian walked with her as far as he could and then turned her to face him.

"I love you." Nina said.

"I love you too." Fabian said. They kissed and Fabian gave her one last hug before letting her go to go through security.

_If love is an ocean wide  
We'll swim in the tears we cry  
They'll see us through to the other side  
We're gonna make it  
When love is a raging sea  
You can hold on to me  
We'll find a way tonight  
We'll find a way tonight  
Love is an ocean wide_

There was a knock at the door and the whole house looked at each other. No one ever knocked unless they didn't live in the house. Patricia stood up from the couch, the lights from the Christmas tree causing the sequins on her shirt to shine, and walked to the door.

The rest of them went back to what they were doing, that is until Patricia screamed.

"Nina!" She screamed. The whole house looked at each other and scrambled out into the hall.

Nina and Patricia stood there, Patricia hugging Nina as tightly as she could.

"Nina!" Amber, Mara and Alfie exclaimed and joined into the hug. Fabian stood near the doorway, waiting for his girlfriend to be let go from her hug. Amber looked over at Fabian and quickly dragged everyone off Nina.

"Okay, time to make a discreet exit." She said shooing everyone back into the common room with a wink to Nina.

"Hi." He said as he walked towards her.

"Hey." She said and then she tackled him for a hug.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered.

"Ditto." She pulled back and kissed him. As they kissed the clock chimed, signaling it was midnight. Fabian pulled back and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Nina."

"Merry Christmas Fabian." She hugged him again.

"How bad was it?" He asked. Nina pulled back, a sad smile on her face.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. She died in her sleep. The doctor said she didn't even know it happened. Her funeral was beautiful. I have to thank Gran's friends for that one though." They walked back into the common room and stopped in the doorway. Jerome laughed as Amber squealed.

"Mistletoe!" She exclaimed with a giant smile on her face. Both Nina and Fabian looked up and then kissed each other. When they pulled apart, the house cheered and smiled at them and went back to what they were doing.

And it was staring at a Christmas tree that they both realized something. Their love could make it through anything. No matter what.

_Love is an ocean wide_

* * *

_**A/N: I rediscovered this song on Pandora and immediately thought of Nina and Fabian as soon as they sang 'Ocean Wide'. It may not be the best but I'm in a songficy mood.**_


End file.
